Black Mage (Super Smash Flash 2)
Black Mage is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. Released in demo v0.7, Black Mage was the first unannounced character to appear in SSF2. He mainly uses devastating Magic to combat his opponents, but as an extra, he also uses Summon Magic, as seen in his "Goblin Punch" and "Chocobo Kick" attacks. Black Mage is a starter character since demo v0.8a. Attributes Black Mage has been significantly buffed from 0.7 to 0.8a. The physics of 0.8a affected Black Mage positively: Significantly improved hit-stun, allows Black Mage to pull great combos, etc. His smashes are now unique and are significantly stronger: Forward Smash acts like a powerful projectile, Up Smash acts as a devastating and explosive damage racker. and Down Smash as an all-traveling damage racker that racks damage awhile it moves cross the stage. Black Mage's Dash Attack is now more powerful and it grants him Super Armor (though its no longer a reliable combo starter), Haste, if it connects, will no longer leave Black Mage helpless. Warp is significantly faster, forcing opponents to predict. Meteor can now be used in the air and it acts like a Meteor Smash. His down air now features Death if it is hit in a certain hitbox and it acts as a powerful meteor smash. Stop now stops projectiles, allowing easy reflects with Forward Tilt. His throws are stronger. Down Throw now inflicts a poison effect, increasing damage percent by 1% every second. Moveset Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Punches forward with his right hand. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Punches forward with his left hand. 4% *Downward Tilt: Takes a knife and stabs it forward across the floor. 7% *Downward Smash: **Uncharged: Uses Blizzaga on the floor adjacent to him, freezing enemies on hit. 9% **Fully charged: The Blizzaga spell travels along the floor. 10% per hit. *Forward Tilt: Swings his staff forwards. 8% *Forward Smash: **Uncharged: Uses Thundaga on enemies in front of him. 17% **Fully charged: Creates a pillar of thunder that advances across the entire stage. 20% per hit. *Upward Tilt: Goblin Punches upwards. 9% *Upward Smash: **Uncharged: Uses Firaga as a fire uppercut a la Shoryuken, doing minimally 15% damage **Fully charged: Two pillars of flame pop out of the ground on either side of Black Mage and converge on him. When they meet, an explosion occurs. Pillars deal 1% per hit, explosion deals 7%. Typically deals ~15% total. *Dash Attack: Uses Petrify on himself while he falls/trips on the floor. Grants him Super Armor. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins around in a great fireball. Eight hits, each hit deals 2% for a total of 16%. *Forward Aerial: Chocobo kick. One of his best aerials and can be used to wall-chain. 12% *Backward Aerial: Stabs with his knife behind him. It is a powerful semi-spike. 9% sweet spot, 6% sour spot. *Upward Aerial: Uses Flood magic to attack upwards. Six hits for 1% and one hit for 6%, for a total of 12%. *Downward Aerial: Black Mage swipes a scythe downwards in an arc. This move can send opponents in different directions. Anyone who touches the blade at the beginning of the move will be sent downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the end of the arc will be sent diagonally downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the very end of the move is sent upwards with good knockback. Different parts of the attack do different damage. The first hitbox does 6%. The second does 15%. The third, 6%. The very end the of the attack does 15%. **If the blade spikes the opponent, a grim reaper will hover above the opponent and attack the opponent after a randomly decided period of time. It gives no damage, but is a meteor smash. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Black Mage grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Stabs opponent. 3% first hit, 2% all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Creates a small tornado to lift the opponent up, then hurls them forward. 15% *Backward Throw: Levitates the opponent backwards, then stabs the ground with the end of his staff, causing a pillar of earth to jut out of the ground. 8% *Upward Throw: Changes his hat into a Cactuar and uses 1000 Needles on the opponent. Each hit gives 1% damage, the last giving 2%. 7% total. *Downward Throw: Uses Bio Magic to poison the opponent with his staff. Does no damage, poisons the enemy. Poison deals 1% each half-second, for a total of 13% over 6.5 seconds. Other *Ledge Attack: Hits forward with his staff. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Leaps high into the air and stabs a giant broadsword into the ground. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Gets chosen from a list of playable characters. *Taunts: **Neutral: Spins and raises a hand into the air while a small melody from the Final Fantasy fanfare plays. **Side: Takes out a rat's tail and pokes it. **Down: Plays the lute from "Final Fantasy I". *Revival platform: A platform with the words "Life 2" on it with two angels carrying it. *Fanfare: Victory fanfare from Final Fantasy IV. *Wins: Jumps on his scepter and makes a win pose while floating along with a green, red, yellow or blue gem. *Loses: Claps to winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Bm4.png|Black Mage using Forward Aerial Attack on in Hidden Leaf Village. Bm3.png|Black Mage falling in Chaos Shrine. Bm2.png|Two taunting while Black Mage is dizzy after breaking his shield in Mushroom Kingdom II. Bm1.png|Black Mage, , and standing in Twilight Town. External link *Black Mage's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Black Mage's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Final Fantasy universe Category:Unlockable Characters